The present invention relates in general to garment hangers, and more particularly to a retractable multi-tiered hanger for holding multiple lingerie.
Garment hangers are used to conveniently store and organize garments, and a variety of garment hangers have been developed in the art. These hangers generally include a hook and a main body connected to the hook. Some of these hangers are designed for supporting a single garment while others support multiple garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,742 to Burger discloses a multiple garment hanger, which comprises a flat base member and a hook member connected to an upper terminal of the flat base member. The side and bottom edges of the flat base member include a plurality of projections having slots or notches. The slots are spaced parallel to the longitudinal axis of the hanger. The garments are hung in a stepped fashion inwardly and downwardly towards the hanger body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,334 to Blazer discloses a multi-garment, insect infestation inhibiting hanger device for use on a clothes bar. The device comprises a main body that is engaged to a hook. The main body is formed from a section of cut incense cedar or other similarly suitable moth and other insect inhibiting wood. The main body includes a downwardly and inwardly tapering main section and a plurality of garment receiving structures with slots. The device is configured to receive either a plurality of hangers or garment hanging loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,481 to Snyder discloses a garment hanger, which comprises a supporting member, a pair of spaced side pieces mounted on the opposite sides of the supporting member and clamping members carried by the side pieces. The side pieces decrease in width from top to bottom to provide inwardly offset edge portions, each carrying two clamps. Spring members are used to achieve clamping action.
Although the above hangers are designed to support multiple garments, they differ from the multi-tiered structure of the present invention, which is specifically designed for lingerie.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,773 to Pogoda discloses a lingerie hanger comprising a vertical rod, a hook disposed on top of the vertical rod and a plurality of horizontal crossbars attached to the vertical rod along its length. Both the ends of each horizontal crossbar are curved upwards a short distance and back a longer distance toward the vertical rod. Although this lingerie hanger comprises a multi-tiered structure, the present invention improves the art, providing a three-dimensional multi-tiered hanger specially designed to hang and organize lingerie and other undergarments.
Lingerie and other garments are frequently stored in drawers, where they are arranged in piles. It is difficult to find a particular undergarment in a pile of lingerie stored in the drawer. In addition, the types of fabric used to make most lingerie makes it difficult to fold and store. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hanger that is specially designed for lingerie.
A further object is to provide a lingerie hanger that comprises a three-dimensional multi-tiered structure.
A further object is to provide a lingerie hanger that can accommodate multiple undergarments.
A further object is to provide a lingerie hanger that can be retracted for storage.
A further object is to provide a lingerie hanger that can be rotated about a vertical axis which makes it easy to place as well as retrieve the undergarments.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lingerie hanger that is convenient to store and retrieve lingerie and can be hung in a closet or a wardrobe to a clothes bar. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.